eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Stemmen i mit liv
|conductor = Jan Glæsel|position = 16th|points = 25|previous = Fra Mols til Skagen|next = This Time I Mean It|image = Dk97.jpg}}'Stemmen i mit liv '("The Voice in My Life") was the Danish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1997 in Dublin performed by Kølig Kaj. The song deals with the singer's difficulties in speaking to the object of his strong affections. The lyrics are ambiguous as to whether this is a real person or an automated voice on the directory enquiries service. It was performed 21st on the night following Russia and preceding France. At the close of voting, it finished in 16th place with 25 points. Due to its poor five-year average, it was relegated for the 1998 contest. As of 2019, it was the last entry to be performed in Danish at Eurovision. Lyrics |-| Danish= “Det er Oplysningen, hallo” “Ja, hallo, det er Kaj, ka’ jeg snak’ med hende den søde?” “Hvem er den søde?” “Ja, stemmen i mit liv” (Jeg tænder på dig, og ka’ ikk’ nå dig for) (Du’ så langt fra mig) Jeg går og føler mig lidt ensom, fordi jeg savner en Jeg kan dele mit liv med, det er ved at være et problem Jeg ringer til dig, men kan ikke få det sagt Når modet det så kommer, så er røret jo lagt på Klokken er to, jeg har prøvet flere gange Du er ikk’ og træffe, svaret er det samme Hvorfor er du borte, når jeg er lige her? Hvorfor er jeg ene? Jeg føler mig så sær Jeg skyder over målet, hver gang jeg tror, jeg sigter Føler mig så sikker, men kontakten til dig svigter Har det ad helvede til, jeg drikker mig fuld Alt dette for glemme dig og så din stemme (Jeg tænder på dig, og ka’ ikk’ nå dig) For (Du’ så langt fra mig) Du er stemmen i mit liv (Jeg ringer til dig, bar’ jeg ku’ se dig) For (Du’ så langt fra mig) Ja, du er stemmen i mit liv Jeg ble’ fyret fra mit job, fordi jeg ringed’ i arbejdstiden Det ku’ ikke stoppe mig, jeg ville hør’ dig hele tiden Lige sid’n har min mobilregning vokset Skylder folk penge, og mit liv er lidt kokset Selvom jeg er artigt opvokset, ka’ jeg ikk’ la’ vær Telefonen er nær, nummeret giver mig ikke besvær Med at huske, for det er bare en, en og otte Har ikk’ snakket i dag, bar’ jeg ku’ nå det For først var det Molly, så var det Lone, så var det Lis Så var det Mette, så var det Helle, så var det Kis Men hende, jeg ville snakke med, var ikke ved røret Havd’ ringet tyve gange, tænkte løbet var kørt For bar’ et enkelt svar kunne redde min dag Men der var ingen lyse håb, intet svar jeg vil ha’ Til sidst faldt jeg om, med min telefon i hånden Med drømmen om dig, din stemme i ånden (Jeg tænder på dig) Yeah (og ka’ ikk’ nå dig) for (Du’ så langt fra mig) Du er stemmen i mit liv (Jeg ringer til dig, bar’ jeg ku’ se dig) For (Du’ så langt fra mig) Ja, du er stemmen i mit liv Nå men, jeg må tage mig sammen ven Gribe telefonen og så prøve igen Jeg trykked’ en, en, otte, ønskede, håbede “Det er Oplysningen”, og så stod jeg og måbede “Hej, det er Kaj, du…” “Der er i øjeblikket en kort ventetid på ca. tyve sekunder Ventetiden er gratis” “Jeg elsker dig” (Jeg tænder på dig) Yeah (og ka’ ikk’ nå dig) for (Du’ så langt fra mig) Du er stemmen i mit liv (Jeg ringer til dig, bar’ jeg ku’ se dig) For (Du’ så langt fra mig) Ja, du er stemmen i mit liv (Jeg tænder på dig) |-| English= “It’s the Inquiries, hello” “Yes, hello, this is Kaj, can I talk to that nice girl?” “Who’s the nice girl?” “Well, the voice in my life” (I’m turned on by you, and can’t reach you for) (You’re so far away from me) I’m feeling a bit lonely, because I miss someone I can share my life with, it’s becoming a problem I’m calling you, but I can’t get it said And when the courage finally comes, the receiver has been hung up It’s two o’clock, I’ve tried several times You aren’t in, the answer remains the same Why are you away, when I’m right here? Why am I alone? I feel so strange I overshoot the mark, every time I think I taking aim I feel so confident, but the contact to you is failing I feel like hell, I get drunk All this to forget you and your voice (I’m turned on by you, and can’t reach you) For (You’re so far away from me) You’re the voice in my life (I’m calling you, I wish I could see you) For (You’re so far away from me) Yes, you’re the voice in my life I got fired from my job, because I was calling during working hours That couldn’t stop me, I wanted to hear you all the time Ever since my mobile phone bills have been growing I owe people money, and my life’s a bit of a mess Even though I was properly raised, I can’t help it The phone’s near, the number is no problem To remember, it’s just one, one and eight Haven’t talked to you today, I wish I had the time At first it was Molly, then it was Lone, then it was Lis Then it was Mette, then it was Helle, then it was Kis But the one I wanted to talk to, wasn’t around I’d call twenty times, thought it was all over For just one single answer, could save my day But there were no bright hopes, not the answer I wanted At last I keeled over, with the phone in my hand With the dream of you, your voice in my mind (I’m turned on by you) Yeah (and can’t reach you) for (You’re so far away from me) You’re the voice in my life (I’m calling you, I wish I could see you) For (You’re so far away from me) Yes, you’re the voice in my life Well then, I have to pull myself together, my friend Grab the phone and try again I dialed one, one, eight, wished, hoped “It’s the Inquiries”, and then I stood gawping “Hi, this is Kaj, eh…” “At the moment there’s a short wait of twenty seconds The waiting time is free” “I love you” (I’m turned on by you) Yeah… (and can’t reach you) for (You’re so far away from me) You’re the voice in my life (I’m calling you, I wish I could see you) For (You’re so far away from me) Yes, you’re the voice in my life (I’m turned on by you) Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Denmark Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1997